


long-distance.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Rey was offered a job in Los Angeles, both she and Ben knew that taking it was the right thing to do.or:  Ben and Rey are living on opposite coasts, trying to make things work, until Rey just can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	long-distance.

**Author's Note:**

> day 41, drabble 41.
> 
> Prompt 041 - return.

When Rey was offered a job in Los Angeles, both she and Ben knew that taking it was the right thing to do. Ben was locked into a contract in New York so they knew that Rey would be going alone until the contract was fulfilled. Their subsequent long-distance relationship was hard to maintain, but they did their best to keep it alive. Rey eventually reached a point where she couldn't take being separated, so she quit her job and returned to him. Ben was surprised when he opened his door and found her there, but he'd never been happier.


End file.
